Список персонажей серии игр Super Smash Bros.
[[Файл:SuperSmashBrosWallpaper1280x1024.jpg|thumb|300px|Рекламные обои для экрана с персонажами игры Super Smash Bros. Melee.]] Ниже приведен список персонажей игр Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl и Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Боузер (в японском варианте Купа) - главный злодей серии игр Mario, который постоянно похищает Принцессу Пич. Впервые в Super Smash Bros. он появился в Melee, а затем в Brawl и SSB4. В Melee он является главной целью в состязании "The Bounty Hunters". Самус Аран должна успеть убить Боузера прежде , чем это сделает Капитан Сокол. Файл:BowserM.jpg|''Melee'' Файл:BowserB.jpg|''Brawl'' Файл:Bowser.png|''SSB4'' Боузер мл. - сын Боузера. Он появляется в Super Smash Bros. 4. Файл:Bowser_Jr..png|''SSB4'' Капитан Сокол - главный персонаж футуристической серии игровых автогонок F-Zero; он, подобно Самус Аран, является охотником за головами. Капитан Сокол присутствует во всех играх серии Super Smash Bros., вышедших к настоящему времени. В Melee он появляется в состязании "The Bounty Hunters", в котором Самус (игровой персонаж) соревнуется, кто из них первым убьет Боузера. Файл:Falcon64.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' Файл:FalconM.jpg|''Melee'' Файл:FalconB.jpg|''Brawl'' Файл:Captain_Falcon_SSB4.png|''SSB4'' Темный Пит - главный антагонист игры Kid Icarus: Uprising, являющийся игровым персонажем в SSB4. Файл:Dark_Pit.png|''SSB4'' Дидди Конг - приятель Донки Конга из серии Donkey Kong. Впервые в качестве игрового персонажа он появляется в Brawl, а затем и в SSB4. Файл:DiddyB.jpg|''Brawl'' Файл:Diddy_Kong_SSB4.png|''SSB4'' Донки Конг (известный также как DK) - главный персонаж одноименной игровой серии. Он является игровым персонажем во всех играх серии Super Smash Bros., вышедших к настоящему времени. Игра Donkey Kong Country Returns разработана создателями Metroid Prime Trilogy, компанией Retro Studios. В интервью IGN Кенсукэ Танабэ сообщил, что во время разработки пейзажей для этой игры ему пришла в голову мысль о "Пальме Метроид" - дереве, в котором проявлялись некоторые детали из игры Metroid Prime. Файл:DK64.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' Файл:DKM.jpg|''Melee'' Файл:DKB.jpg|''Brawl'' Файл:Donkey_kong.png|''SSB4'' Доктор Марио - одна из форм Марио, появляющаяся в ответвлении основной серии Mario под названием Dr. Mario. В серии Super Smash Bros. он появляется в Melee и SSB4, из Brawl же он был исключен на стадии разработки. Файл:DrM.jpg|''Melee'' Файл:Dr._Mario.png|''SSB4'' Утиная охота - игровой дуэт из собаки и утки из одноименной игры (Duck Hunt), появляющийся в SSB4. Файл:Duck_Hunt.png|''SSB4'' Фалько - очень опытный пилот из серии игр Star Fox. В Super Smash Bros. он появился вначале в Melee, а затем в Brawl. Файл:FalcoM.jpg|''Melee'' Файл:FalcoB.jpg|''Brawl'' Фокс - главный герой игр серии Star Fox. Во многом похож на Самус Аран, так как неоднократно спасал галактику. Появляется во всех играх серии Super Smash Bros., вышедших к настоящему времени. Бенимару Ито, иллюстрировавший комиксы Star Fox в журнале Nintendo Power в начале 1990-х годов, также работал над иллюстрациями к [[Super Metroid (комикс Nintendo Power)|комиксам Super Metroid]]. Персонаж Джефф МакКлауд из комикса Metroid Prime: Эпизод на Эфире носит ту же фамилию, что и Фокс. Файл:Fox64.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' Файл:FoxM.jpg|''Melee'' Файл:FoxB.jpg|''Brawl'' Файл:Fox.png|''SSB4'' Гэнондорф (также известный под именем ) - главный злодей серии игр Legend of Zelda. В Super Smash Bros. он впервые появился в Melee, после чего уже не покидал эту серию. Файл:GanondorfM.jpg|''Melee'' Файл:Ganonbrawl.jpg|''Brawl'' Файл:Ganondorf.png|''SSB4'' Грениндзя - один из новейших Покемонов, а также новобранец игры Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Файл:Greninja.png|''SSB4'' Альпинисты - пара эскимосов и , перекочевавших из игры Ice Climber. В играх Melee и Brawl они выступают дуэтом; игрок управляет Попо, а компьютерный персонаж Нана старательно копирует все его движения. Файл:IceClimbersM.jpg|''Melee'' Файл:Ice Climbers.jpg|''Brawl'' Айк - главный персонаж игры Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance и один из персонажей ее продолжения, Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. В серии Super Smash Bros. он появляется в Brawl и SSB4. Файл:IkeB.jpg|''Brawl'' Файл:Ike_SSB4.png|''3DS and Wii U'' Джигглипаф (в японском варианте Purin) - гостья из одноименной серии о Покемонах. Она появляется во всех играх серии Super Smash Bros., вышедших к настоящему времени. Файл:Jiggly64.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' Файл:JigglyM.jpg|''Melee'' Файл:JigglyB.jpg|''Brawl'' Файл:Jigglypuff.png|''SSB4'' Король Дедеде - персонаж из игровой серии Kirby; обычно он там является злодеем, хотя иногда и приходит Кирби на помощь. Впервые в серии Super Smash Bros. он появился в игре Brawl, а затем и в 3DS and Wii U. Файл:DDDB.jpg|''Brawl'' Файл:King_Dedede_SSB4.png|''SSB4'' Кирби - главный персонаж одноименной игровой серии. Он присутствует также во всех играх серии Super Smash Bros., вышедших к настоящему времени. Элементы Metroid часто использовались в играх серии Kirby, как, впрочем, и в Super Smash Bros. В игре Kirby Super Star Кирби может случайным образом превращаться в статую Самус Аран, используя свою способность Камень. Прием Винтовая Атака, в играх о Кирби известный под названием , также является сокровищем в мини-игре . В римейке этой игры под названием Kirby Super Star Ultra также присутствуют эти ссылки на Metroid, хотя Винтовая Атака носит уже более привычное название. В игре Kirby’s Dream Land 3 также есть ссылка на Metroid. На уровне 5-2 Кирби может повстречаться с шестью Метроидами. Если он уничтожит их своей Ледяной способностью, то в конце уровня появится Самус Аран без шлема и даст ему Звезду-сердечко (или 1-up, если Звезду-сердечко она уже отдала). Если же Метроидов победить не удается, то Самус останется в шлеме и не даст Кирби ничего. В играх как серии Kirby, так и Smash Bros. Кирби способен проглатывать врагов и копировать их способности. Если он проглотит Самус, то облачится в ее шлем, а среди его способностей появится Заряженный Луч. Если же он проглотит Самус в Нулевом Костюме, то у него появится ее хвостик из волос, и он сможет пользоваться Парализатором. Файл:Kirby64.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' Файл:KirbyM.jpg|''Melee'' Файл:Kirby.jpg|''Brawl'' Файл:Kirby_samus_ssb.jpg|Способность Кирби к копированию в Super Smash Bros. Файл:Kirbysamus.png|Способность Кирби в Melee. Файл:Kirby 071220n-l.jpg|''Brawl'' (Самус) Файл:Kirby 071220h-l.jpg|''Brawl'' (Самус в Нулевом Костюме) Файл:Kirby.png|''SSB4'' Линк - главный игровой персонаж в серии игр The Legend of Zelda. Он должен пробираться через разные земли, пещеры и подземелья, чтобы помешать Гэнондорфу украсть Трифорс, либо спасти Принцессу Зельду, и часто - и то, и другое вместе. Линк появляется во всех играх серии Super Smash Bros., вышедших к настоящему времени. В одном из состязаний Melee под названием Bomb Fest Линк и Самус являются противниками игрока. Многое связывает Линка с [[Серия Metroid|серией Metroid]] и за пределами Super Smash Bros. В [[Metroid (манга 1986 года)|манге Metroid 1986 года]] он бегает по экрану консоли Family Computer Disk System, на которой Самус играет в The Legend of Zelda по дороге на Зебес. В игре The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest есть трейлер к Metroid Prime, а в игре Metroid Prime 3: Corruption и сборнике Metroid Prime Trilogy можно собирать наклейки на бампер корабля Самус, причем их внешний вид зависит от файлов с сохраненными играми, содержащимися в консоли Wii. Если в ней присутствуют сохраненные данные для игры The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, то на боку корабля Самус появится Печать Хайрула, изображенный на щите Линка. Линк вместе с Самус также появляется в некоторых других играх Nintendo, например, в Super Mario RPG, где его можно найти спящим в гостинице Розового Городка. Файл:Link64.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' Файл:LinkM.jpg|''Melee'' Файл:Link_ssbb.jpg|''Brawl'' Файл:Link_ssb4.png|''SSB4'' Малыш Мак - протагонист игры Punch-Out!!. В Super Smash Bros. Brawl он уже появлялся в качестве Вспомогательного Трофея, однако как полноценный игровой персонаж он присутствует только в SSB4. Файл:Little_Mac.png|''SSB4'' Лукарио - Покемон типа Ауры из одноименной игровой серии; он является талисманом всего четвертого поколения игр этой серии. В серии Super Smash Bros. он впервые появился в Brawl, а затем вновь вернулся уже в Super Smash Bros. 4. Файл:LucarioB.jpg|''Brawl'' Файл:Lucario_SSB4.png|''SSB4'' Лукас - персонаж из вышедшей только в Японии игры Mother 3. Первоначально он должен был заменить Несса в Melee, но впоследствии его вычеркнули из этой игры, так как выход его "собственной" игры на Nintendo 64 был отменен. Таким образом, в серии Super Smash Bros. он появляется только в Brawl. Файл:LucasB.jpg|''Brawl'' Люсина - персонаж из игры Fire Emblem Awakening. В серии Super Smash Bros. впервые в качестве игрового персонажа она появляется только в четвертой игре. Файл:Lucina.png|''3DS/Wii U'' Луиджи - младший брат-близнец талисмана Nintendo Марио, пришедший как из общеизвестной серии игр Mario, так и из своей собственной мини-серии Luigi's Mansion. Он присутствует во всех играх серии Super Smash Bros., вышедших к настоящему времени. В игре Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse одним из разблокируемых бонусных костюмов является его комбинезон - как, впрочем, и Нулевой Костюм из серии Metroid. Файл:Luigi64.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' Файл:LuigiM.jpg|''Melee'' Файл:Luigi 2.jpg|''Brawl'' Файл:Luigi.png|''SSB4'' Марио - главный персонаж игровой [[w:c:mario:Mario (series)|серии Mario]]. Он появляется во всех играх серии Super Smash Bros., вышедших к настоящему времени, однако его взаимодействие с серией Metroid не ограничивается только этим. В [[Metroid (манга 1986 года)|манге Metroid 1986 г.]] Самус натыкается на Воздуховод и ошибочно принимает его за Трубу Телепортации из Super Mario Bros., так как внутри нее она видит Марио. Самус появляется в игре Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, где она спит в гостевой комнате Грибного Замка, и Марио может увидеть ее, если вернется туда до похода на Край Земли. Если поговорить с ней, она скажет: "......Я набираюсь сил для Mother Brain." В коробке с игрушками Башни Бустера можно найти куклу Самус. В комиксе Mario vs. Wario, опубликованном Nintendo, описывается еще одна кукла Самус, которую Марио хочет купить для принцессы Пич, хотя оказывается, что ее уже купил Луиджи. Наконец, в игре Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga предполагалось участие Самус и некоторых других персонажей игр Nintendo, сидящих в кафе Starbeans Café, но в последний момент все они были заменены на Профессора Э. Гадда. Некоторые неявные ссылки на Metroid есть и в игре Super Mario Bros. 3 и последующих ее римейках и играх серии. Например, Марио может получить Стармена и с его помощью выполнить Прыжок с Вращением. При этом Марио будет расцвечен во все цвета радуги, что делает этот прием похожим на Винтовую Атаку. В игре Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time есть враг под названием , который во многих аспектах похожа на босса Кошмара из Metroid Fusion. Файл:Mario64.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' Файл:MarioM.jpg|''Melee'' Файл:Mario2.jpg|''Brawl'' Файл:Mario.png|''SSB4'' Март - главный герой первой и третьей частей игровой серии Fire Emblem, а также ее талисман. В серии Super Smash Bros. Март появлялся в качестве игрового персонажа в Melee и Brawl, а также в SSB4. Файл:MarthM.jpg|''Melee'' Файл:MarthB.jpg|''Brawl'' Файл:Marth_ssb4.png|''SSB4'' Мегамэн - главный персонаж одноименной игровой серии и талисман компании Capcom. Он появляется в четвертой игре серии Super Smash Bros.. Мегамэн также является уже третьим персонаже, перекочевавшим в Super Smash Bros. из игровых серий сторонних производителей. Файл:Mega_man.png|''SSB4'' Мета Рыцарь - антагонист игровой серии Kirby. В Super Smash Bros. он появляется в качестве игрового персонажа в Brawl и SSB4. Существо Хольц из [[Серия Metroid|серии Metroid]] немного похоже на Мета Рыцаря. Файл:MetaB.jpg|''Brawl'' Файл:Meta_Knight_SSB4.png|''SSB4'' Мьюту - легендарный Покемон из игровой серии Nintendo о Покемонах. В качестве игрового персонажа он появлялся только в Melee, хотя хакерам удалось найти свидетельства того, что его планировали вставить и в Brawl, где он, тем не менее, присутствует, но только в качестве коллекционного трофея. В первоначальном выпуске Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Мьюту отсутствовал, однако, по утверждениям Nintendo, весной 2015 г. его можно будет бесплатно загрузить в онлайн-магазине как игрового персонажа тем игрокам, которые купили версии этой игры для обеих консолей. Файл:MewtwoM.jpg|''Melee'' Файл:Mewtwo_(SSB4).png|''SSB4'' Mii-бойцы - трио персонажей, которые появляются в игре Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U. Из этого трио игрок может выбрать один из вариантов: , и . Похожий на них аксессуар Mii-неваляшка ранее уже встречался в игре Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Mii Fighters.png Мистер Game & Watch - персонаж, представляющий действующих лиц и объекты, встречавшиеся в старых карманных игровых консолях Nintendo Game & Watch. В Super Smash Bros. Melee он появлялся в качестве последнего разблокируемого персонажа, а позже присутствовал и в Brawl. Файл:G&WB.jpg|''Melee'' Файл:G&WM.jpg|''Brawl'' Несс - главный персонаж игры EarthBound (в Японии вышла под названием Mother 2). Он присутствовал в первых трех играх серии Super Smash Bros.. Файл:Ness64.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' Файл:NessM.jpg|''Melee'' Файл:NessB.jpg|''Brawl'' Олимар - главный персонаж игровой серии Pikmin. В качестве игрового персонажа игр серии Super Smash Bros. он появляется в Brawl и SSB4. В бою он пользуется Пикминами. Файл:Olimar.jpg|''Brawl'' Файл:Olimar.png|''SSB4'' Пак-Мэн - персонаж одноименной серии игр компании Namco и ее же талисман. Он появляется в качестве игрового персонажа в SSB4. Файл:Pac-Man.png|Пак-Мэн в SSB4 Палутена - богиня и центральный персонаж в серии игр Kid Icarus. Она сыграла эпизодическую роль в Super Smash Bros. Brawl, а в SSB4 появляется уже в качестве полноценного игрового персонажа. Файл:Palutena.png|Палутена в SSB4 Пичу - Покемон, являющийся предварительной стадией Пикачу. В качестве игрового персонажа он появляется только в Super Smash Bros. Melee. Файл:PichuM.jpg|''Melee'' Пикачу - пожалуй, самое известное существо из серии игр Pokémon. Он присутствует во всех играх серии Super Smash Bros., вышедших к настоящему времени. Вместе с Самус он участвует в режиме приключения Brawl "Эмиссар Подпространства", являясь в некотором смысле напоминанием о Пйончи, питомце маленькой Самус из [[Metroid (манга 2002 года)|манги Metroid 2002 г.]]. Кроме того, на обложке самой первой игры Super Smash Bros. Пикачу изображен нападающим на Самус. Файл:PikachuSSB.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' Файл:Pikachu.png|''Melee'' Файл:PikachuBrawl.jpg|''Brawl'' Файл:Pikachu_ssb4.png|''SSB4'' Пит - главный персонаж игровой франшизы Kid Icarus. Коллекционный трофей с Питом появляется еще в Super Smash Bros. Melee, а в Brawl и SSB4 он присутствует уже как полноценный игровой персонаж. [[Серия Metroid|Серии Metroid]] и Kid Icarus имеют множество связей друг с другом. Например, оригинальная игра Kid Icarus использует тот же игровой движок, что и оригинальный Metroid, а Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters - движок Metroid II: Return of Samus (хотя уже в Uprising использовался собственный игровой движок). Кроме того, монстры Комайто в обеих играх серии Kid Icarus похожи на Метроидов, а идея Неизвестных Предметов в Metroid: Zero Mission, похоже, была основана на трех Священных Сокровищах из Kid Icarus. Необходимо отметить, что в игре Kid Icarus: Uprising Пит замечает, что Комайто похожи на Метроидов, но Вириди утверждает, что вселенные Kid Icarus и Metroid не связаны друг с другом. В Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Пит может получать Советы Палутены относительно некоторых бойцов. В частности, по поводу Самус между ним, Палутеной и Вириди происходит следующая беседа: *Вириди: "О, смотри. Вон Метроид." *Пит: "Это не Метроид! Это Самус!" *Палутена: "Так же, как Линка не зовут Зельдой." *Вириди: "А Пита зовут не Икарус!" *Пит: "Ну все, шутки в сторону." *Палутена: "Тогда вперед. Пит, ты можешь отражать Заряженные Выстрелы Самус своими Сторожевыми Шарами." *Палутена: "Однако Самус может обрушить на тебя целую бурю выстрелов. Если ты будешь пользоваться Шарами слишком часто, она поймет, что ты собрался делать." *Палутена: "Поэтому стратегически планируй отражения, а не так... как ты обычно делаешь." Беседа по поводу Самус в Нулевом Костюме: *Пит: "Что это за женщина?" *Палутена: "Это Самус в Нулевом Костюме." *Палутена: "Обычно она носит тяжелый бронекостюм, но не в этот раз. Но даже в таком виде она чрезвычайно сильна." *Пит: "А снаряжение у нее тоже бойцовое. Если она влепит этими Реактивными Сапогами, мало не покажется!" *Палутена: "Пит, у тебя самого куча "бойцового снаряжения"." *Пит: "Да уж, но ты не поверишь - есть бойцы, которые сражаются голыми руками! Вот чудики!" *Палутена: "Это зависит от дисциплины, а не оружия. Впрочем, не беспокойся. Когда мы доберемся домой, я запишу тебя в Учебный Лагерь Палутены. Там тебя всему научат." *Пит: "Наверно, я просто оставлю себе оружие. Пожалуй, так и сделаю." *Палутена: "В любом случае, в Самус в Нулевом Костюме сложно попасть. Держи все свои атаки наготове и не промахнись." Файл:Pit.jpg|''Brawl'' Файл:Pit.png|''SSB4'' Тренер Покемонов - персонаж, основанный на мальчике-протагонисте игр Pokémon: Fire Red и Leaf Green, и появляющийся только в Super Smash Bros. Brawl. В боях он, однако, участия не принимает, а вместо этого командует своими тремя Покемонами - , и . В SSB4 ни он, не первые два из этих покемонов не появляются. Файл:PokemonTrainerB.jpg|''Brawl'' Чаризард - Покемон, который появляется в SSB4, правда, отдельно от Тренера Покемонов (которого в этой игре нет). Файл:Charizard.png|''SSB4'' Принцесса Пич - одна из важнейших персонажей в серии игр Mario. Ее взаимодействие с серией Metroid происходит в основном в играх серии Super Smash Bros.. В Melee, например, Пич вместе с Зельдой и Самус входит в трио противников, с которыми должен сразиться игрок в состязании 15 "Девчачий отряд". В комиксе , опубликованном в журнале Nintendo Power, Пич пожелала иметь куклу в виде Самус, из-за чего передрались друг с другом Марио и Варио (отсюда и название комикса). В конце, однако, выясняется, что куклу уже купил Луиджи. Актриса Лесли Свон, озвучивавшая Пич в некоторых играх, также озвучивает систему публичного оповещения Корабля-бутылки в Metroid: Other M. Пич появляется в играх Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl и Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U. Файл:Peach.jpg|''Melee'' Файл:Peach2.jpg|''Brawl'' Файл:Peach3.png|''SSB4'' Принцесса Зельда/Шейк Princess Zelda is a character from the Legend of Zelda series who appears in both Melee and Brawl. In both games, Zelda has an alternate form she can switch into: Sheik, her alter ego from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. In Melee, Zelda appears as one of the opponents in the event match "Girl Power" along with Peach and Samus. A 2 Player event in Brawl ''has Zelda & Zero Suit Samus fight against two invisible opponents on the Mute City stage. Файл:ZeldaM.jpg|''Melee Файл:Zelda.png|''Brawl'' Файл:Sheik.jpg|Sheik in Brawl R.O.B. The Robotic Operating Buddy (known better as R.O.B.) was an accessory for the Nintendo Entertainment System. One appears in Brawl as a playable character while several more appear as enemies in Brawl's Режим Приключения: Эмиссар Подпространства. R.O.B. also appears in Kirby’s Dream Land 3 along with Samus Aran. R.O.B.'s Final Smash in Brawl is called "Диффузионный Луч". This is also the name of one of Samus' beam upgrades. Файл:R.O.B.B.jpg|''Brawl'' Рой Roy is the main character from the sixth Fire Emblem game. He was included in Melee as a playable character that had some of the same moves as Marth. Roy does not return in Brawl, however, he is in beta files and he can be found in the credits. Файл:RoyB.jpg|''Melee'' Самус Аран Основная статья: Самус Аран Samus Aran is the main protagonist of Nintendo's science-fiction [[Серия Metroid|серия Metroid]]. Appearing in all three games to date, she has an alternate form in Brawl called "Zero Suit Samus", which is the heroine in her form-fitting Нулевой Костюм from Metroid: Zero Mission. She transforms into Zero Suit Samus when she uses her Final Smash, the Нулевой Лазер. Samus appears in several of Melee's event matches. She appears as the player's character in Bounty Hunters, where she must KO Bowser before Captain Falcon, and in Cold Armor, where she must battle three metallic versions of herself. She also appears as an opponent in Girl Power (along with Peach and Zelda), in Bomb Fest (along with Link), and in Hot Date on Brinstar (alone). Файл:SamusSSB.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' Файл:Samusmelee.jpg|''Melee'' Файл:Samus SSBB.jpg|''Brawl'' Солид Снейк Solid Snake is the main character of Konami's Metal Gear Solid series. He appears in Brawl only. He has a set of secret taunts that involve him having a conversation with another Metal Gear character about the fighter he is facing. Below are the conversations for Samus in both of her forms. Samus: *Snake: Hey, Otacon. I got a woman here in a Power Suit... *Otacon: Huh? How'd you know she was a woman? Yeah, that'd be Samus Aran, the most renowned bounty hunter in the galaxy. Her Arm Cannon packs quite a wallop. If you get hit with a charged shot from that thing, you can kiss your butt good-bye. *Snake: Sounds like my kind of woman... *Otacon: Yeah, well, just don't get too close, Snake. Samus is deadly. After Space Pirates killed her parents, she was raised by the Chozo and trained in the fighting arts. She's been places and seen things that you and me can't even begin to imagine. *Snake: But underneath that cold, metal exterior beats the heart of a woman... Zero Suit Samus: *Snake: Mei Ling, Samus took her clothes off! *Mei Ling: That's just her in the Zero Suit, Snake. *Snake: Without that bulky Power Suit, she's gotten a lot more agile... You know, I bet if I took off all this heavy gear, I could catch her. *Mei Ling: Um, yeah, you wish. Even without the Power Suit, all that training she did with the Chozo has made her a super athlete. I don't think a normal human could ever keep up. Just look at her. *Snake: ...Her loss. Файл:SnakeB.jpg|''Brawl'' Ежик Соник Sonic the Hedgehog is the main character of Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog series. He appears in Brawl only. Файл:Sonic.jpg Мультяшный Линк Toon Link is a character from the Legend of Zelda series. He is the cel-shaded version of Link from some Zelda games such as Wind Waker. He appears in Brawl. Файл:Toon_LinkB.jpg|''Brawl'' Варио Wario is a recurring character in the Mario series. He also has two series of his own called Wario Land and WarioWare. Most of his connections with Samus are through the Metroid-related microgames from his WarioWare series. In WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! and WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$!, there is a microgame that re-enacts the fight between Samus and Mother Brain in Метроид. In WarioWare: Twisted! there are three games: Metroid-Morph Ball, which involves Samus rolling in Морфо-Шар to a Контейнер Ракет, Metroid-Samus, which involves Samus firing a blue laser at a Потрошитель, Волновик or Метроид and Mewtroid, a game where a cat with a "paw cannon" shoots Metroid-like enemies. In WarioWare: Touched!, there is a game based on Metroid where Metroids must be pulled off of Samus with the stylus. In WarioWare: Smooth Moves, there is a microgame based on Metroid Prime 2: Echoes where Samus must knock over a barrel in Morph Ball. In WarioWare: D.I.Y. there are two microgames: the first was custom designed by Ёсио Сакамото and involves killing two Metroids. The second is based on Metroid: Zero Mission and involves Samus sneaking under a Скрежетун and collecting a Missile Tank. Файл:ssbm_art_wario.jpg|''Brawl'' Вольф Wolf O'Donnell is an antagonist in the Star Fox series of games. He appears in Brawl. Файл:WolfB'.jpg|''Brawl'' Йоси Yoshi is a character who originated in the Mario series but also has his own sub-series of games. He appears in all three Smash Bros. games to date. Сигеру Миямото, due to his friendship with the Metroid series director Ёсио Сакамото, named Yoshi after the latter. Файл:YoshiB.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' Файл:YoshiM.jpg|''Melee'' Файл:YoshiB.jpg|''Brawl'' Юный Линк Young Link is Link's child form from certain Zelda games, such as The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. He appears in Melee as a playable character. Файл:YoungLinkM.jpg|''Melee'' Самус в Нулевом Костюме Основная статья: Самус в Нулевом Костюме Zero Suit Samus is a form of Самус Аран from the [[Серия Metroid|серия Metroid]]. Zero Suit Samus wears her form-fitting suit seen in Metroid: Zero Mission and the Серия Metroid Prime. In Brawl, Zero Suit Samus becomes a playable character after using her Нулевой Лазер Final Smash, which causes her suit to crumble. She can restore her suit using the Final Smash Самус в Энергетическом Костюме. Файл:Zero Suit Samus.jpg en:List of characters in the Super Smash Bros. series Категория:Super Smash Bros. Категория:Списки Категория:Персонажи